This invention relates to a precision insert receivable within a tote box for precisely locating and holding items to facilitate automated handling. A prime application is robotic handling of printed circuit boards, but other applications will be obvious.
In an effort to reduce direct labor assembly costs, many manufacturers are presently employing robots for inserting printed circuit boards into the appropriate location within electronic devices or testing or assembly devices. In order for a robot to successfully accomplish its task, the control system must be programmed to know both the precise location from which the printed circuit board is to be picked up, i.e., the storage location, and the location at which the printed circuit board is to be deposited.
Printed circuit boards are often transported in slotted plastic tote boxes in which they are held in edgewise fashion, and it is desirable to have the robot pick them up directly from the tote box. The plastic side walls of conventional tote boxes are not always precise because of manufacturing tolerances, or they may tend to become distorted after extended use. As a result, the location of the printed circuit boards within the tote box may not be precise or may tend to shift. The actual location of the circuit board to be inserted by the robot may then differ from the location of the printed circuit board known to the robot control system so that the robot may not properly grasp the desired circuit board, or may even grasp a different circuit board from that which is to be inserted in the desired location. This is a particular problem where a series of boxes must be handled and it is important to avoid inconsistencies from box to box.
In an effort to overcome these and other disadvantages associated with the storage of printed circuit boards within a plastic tote box, the present invention is specifically directed to a structurally integrated insert receivable within a tote box, and directly engageable by a locating device, for precisely locating and holding printed circuit boards to facilitate automated handling without regard to distortion or imperfections in the box.